Experiment
by xxkoffeexx
Summary: This time Luce isn’t taking no for an answer. Not even Verde. Arcobaleno Arc


* * *

Experiment

By xxkoffeexx

--

Summary: This time Luce isn't taking no for an answer. Not even Verde. (Arcobaleno Arc)

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

--

"Would you like some?"

Her dulcet tone cut through the tense air in the room like a clean knife, causing the occupants to react in different ways.

Lal Mirch held back a sigh, wondering when the pregnant woman would get the hint and stop offering them cookies. It had only been twice since they met as a group, granted, but wasn't it obvious that not everybody was going to accept the food she made?

Some did, of course.

Skull almost leapt for the basket of cookies that Luce held in her hands, bumping slightly into Lal in the process. "What?" he cried defensively at her disgusted expression. "I didn't eat breakfast!"

Neither did she, but that didn't mean _she_ was going to behave like an animal. Lal sniffed, turned back to the basket and reached for a light cinnamon cookie. "Thank you," she said pointedly. Skull rolled his eyes.

"Help yourself," Luce smiled warmly, moving around the table. She reached Fong, who quietly took a macadamia cookie and thanked her with utmost politeness. "You're welcome," she replied. Skull squirmed in his seat.

Much to Lal's surprise, Viper only shrugged, "It's free," and took one as well. Perhaps he didn't eat any breakfast either.

"I don't like sweets," Reborn stated before she could even offer him anything. He said this before, and she knew this, everybody knew this, but Luce continued to approach him anyways every single time.

She seemed to regard the hitman for a moment and then reached for a brown-colored cookie. He glanced at the offered confectionery, before sliding his gaze to her. "I made this especially for you," she explained with a smile. "It's espresso-flavored."

Reborn was silent. Then, he said, "Thank you." Luce's smile grew.

"Thank you!" Skull suddenly burst out from across the table, and Lal Mirch smirked.

There was only one left now and Verde seemed to realize that this time Luce wasn't just going to let him say no. Not that he even said no the previous times she offered. But just to be safe, he would make it clear. After all, even Reborn had caved in.

There were footsteps and she stood by his side, an expectant look on her face.

"Please try some, Verde-san."

Everyone seemed to be waiting for his reply. The green-haired scientist didn't bother to look up from his notes as he said, "No." Everyone looked at Luce to see what she would do.

"It's no _thank you_," Skull muttered under his breath and Lal elbowed him.

Verde thought she had moved on, but suddenly Luce's bright blue eyes were next to him and the scent of cookies assaulted his nose.

"It's my experiment," she explained sweetly. "These cookies are my _experiment_, Scientist-san."

His pen stilled for a moment. Everybody held their breath. Then, without pausing his writing, Verde took a cookie from the basket. Luce broke into a grin.

Skull whooped. Fong smiled and Viper smirked. It was truly a moment worth cheering for, Lal thought dryly, as the tension that had lingered in the air completely disappeared. Even Reborn seemed a bit more relaxed. It was the perfect picture of happiness and peace; seven powerful adults sitting around the table, munching on homemade cookies.

Until Luce spoke up again.

"Shall we have some cake? I baked some this morning. I made mocha bread, chocolate frosting, vanilla icing, strawberry shortcake..."

Lal Mirch exchanged glances with Fong, who merely gave a 'what can we do?' shrug. Only Skull was licking his lips. Viper ignored everyone and started counting his money. Reborn looked even stiffer than before and Verde was positively stony.

Luce had her work cut out for her, Lal thought with a sigh.

"...and fruit cake and banana cream..."

END

--

A/N: I'll admit it. I was going crazy for some cake and cookies as I was writing this. To be honestly, I didn't even want to eat cookies when I first thought of this story. It just started when I watched episode 149 and became fascinated by the Arcobalenos... and then the cookies came in. I don't think Verde acted right, but I tried.

Now I'm hungry dangit. The cake part was totally on a whim too.

Anyways. Thanks for reading, and may we all have some delicious cookies in the near future. XD


End file.
